Made You Look
by GrimmRose
Summary: Just a little diddy about House and Wilson.
1. Made You Look

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine sighs **

**Made You Look**

Standing at the doorway, Wilson struggled to gather up enough courage to step into the room. He closed his eyes, took and a deep breath and knocked on the door frame.

House looked up from the case file he was glaring at. Taking a good look at Wilson he noticed the nervous stance and the shallow breathing. '_Now why would Wilson be nervous? He tells people they're dying for a living.' _Deciding he'd been staring long enough, he waved Wilson into his office.

"What can I do for you Wilson?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

"I gathered as much, what is it?"

"I think I figured out why my marriages haven't worked out…you see I-I…how do I say this? I think I might be gay."

House stared at Wilson. His mouth opened and closed a couple times but no sound came forth. He shook his head to clear it and tried to think of something sharp and witty to say. No such luck, so he just continued to stare incredulously at his best, only, friend.

"House?"

"…"

"House?"

"…"

"Greg say something dammit!"

"You think you're what?"

"Gay, I think I'm gay."

"Why? When? How?"

"I understand this may come as a shock, hell it shocked the hell outta me when I figured it out, but there's a logical explanation as to why I believe I'm gay."

"And what would that be?"

"You."

"Me? Why me? What did I do to push you out of the closet?"

"I can't stop thinking about you. You're always on my mind and in my dreams. Every morning I wake up with your name on my lips and a wet spot on my boxers."

"You're having wet dreams about me? How long has this been going on?"

"…"

"Wilson? How long?"

"Two years."

"Two years? And you decided to say something now?"

"Well…yeah."

During the course of the conversation House had gotten up from his chair and stepped closer to Wilson. They were standing an arms length away when House closed the distance between them. Wilson held his breath and just gazed into House's eyes, not saying a word. House reached up and held his hand gently to Wilson's face. Wilson closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. His eyes snapped open when he felt House's breath across his face.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Your fly's open."

Wilson jerked and looked down. Nothing was amiss and he tried to figure out what just happened.

"Made you look."

Wilsons head snapped up, his opened to say something only to be cut off when House's lips covered his own. Melting into the soft kiss he sighed. Maybe it could work out.

**A/N:**** If you want more tell me. If I get enough reviews to satisfy me I'll continue, if not the story will remain a one-shot.**


	2. He Started It

**Here it is Ladies and Gents!!! The sequel to 'Made You Look'. This is written in House's point of view. Since I don't really know the inner working of his mind this may seem a little out of character, but I don't care I had to write it. Now without further ado, I give you…**

**He Started It**

I am not a nice man, I'd be the first to tell you that. I love being in control and I love being right (hell, who doesn't?) Normally I'm on top of things, in the know, can tell what's going to happen before it does, you get the picture. But even under torture I wouldn't be able to tell you what was going to happen or what was going to be when Wilson walked into my office that day.

As soon as he walked into my office I knew I had to pay attention. Something big was going to happen, I just couldn't figure out what. Inwardly seething at my inability to figure out my friend, I listened to him speak and I was shocked by what he had to say. I couldn't believe my ears. The only thing I had going through my mind at the time was, _'Jimmy loves me?'_ I couldn't even begin to fathom how monumental that one moment was for me. It was as if I had been waiting for something profound to happen and when it did I was shocked to the core. As I sit here and think back to that day I can honestly tell you that I believe I was expecting it. I know for damn sure I was hoping for it happen.

When I kissed him my mind went blank. I could nothing but Jimmy and everything in the whole universe at the same time. Hot and cold. Sad but happy. Weary and excited. Tired but exhilarated. And every other cheesy ass cliché you can think of. Time sort of just stopped for a moment then someone upstairs decided to pres fast forward in a part of the movie I hadn't seen before. The moment my lips pressed his my cane fell to the floor and my hands were all over him. In the back of my mind I could feel his hands on me and the pleasure they gave but I was so focused on just _feeling_ that I couldn't. I backed us into my desk resting my wait against it to relieve pressure from leg, when I realized that Jimmy had way too many clothes on.

As I started to remove his clothes he reciprocated in kind. Piece by piece of clothing fell and I knew I had to have him. I could feel his hands on my body, his tongue dueling mine, the heat radiating from his body, everything. I never wanted to stop but I knew I had to have more. Breaking the kiss I smiled at his dazed expression and turned around to dif in one of desk drawers. As I was hunting Jimmy came back down to Earth and decided to do some hunting of own. His hand and mouth were exploring my body hunting for every single spot that could make me shiver and gasp. And gasp I did. And moan and shake and arch. When I finally found what I was looking for, I had to take second to try to get a hold of myself. As I turned with my prize in hand I caught sight of my Jimmy's face. The look in his eyes was enough for me to forget my own damn name. His gaze was so heated, so soothing I knew I could never walk away from this.

I reached for his hand and placed the bottle of lotion I had found into it. I could tell he was confused. His eyes seemed more focused, his mind more lucid. When my eyes caught his, I tried to convey without words what I wanted. My Jimmy is smart man, he knew already. He searched my face for any sign that it wasn't what I wanted or I was uncomfortable. After a moment he smiled. A soft smile that made my breath hitch. I don't know what I did to deserve him but I'm not giving him back now that I have him.

Our movements were slow and steady. We knew what we wanted and we knew that we would get it on our own time. He was so gentle we he prepared me I almost stopped breathing. We kept our eyes locked. When I felt his fingers leave I let out a broken moan. His lips possessed mine as he entered me slowly. Inch by agonizing inch. Our bodies tensed to try to regain control over our urges. As we relaxed he pulled back. His thrusts were slow, controlled, gentle. It seemed as if he knew what I wanted without asking. Every single nerve ending was humming. I shivered when I felt his lips touch my neck. I moaned when his tongue touched mine. I arched into him when he picked up the pace. Our movement became frantic as we raced towards completion. Jimmy snaked his hand between us to grasp my erection. One, two, three pulls and I felt something tense and snap. Starbursts of color exploded behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes to see his face. I lost myself in the fierce fire in his eyes accompanied by the love and lust. I pulled him down to me and kissed him for all I was worth. He froze and let out a strangled groan into my mouth as he found his release in me.

We just laid there on my desk panting like marathon runners. We held each other and came down from our jaunt about the atmosphere. We sat up holding each other just relishing being together when my office door opened and gasps we heard. Turning as one we saw who had discovered us. All my little ducklings sitting, well standing, in a row with Cuddy. The looks on their faces were priceless. They ranged from disbelief to thinly veiled amusement, (I knew Chase was always my favorite.) I braced my self as I turned to gauge my Jimmy's face and was amazed but what I saw. Where I was expecting embarrassment or shame, I saw a challenging look, daring anyone to break us apart. A smile like no other lit my face as turned back to the boss and said the only thing I could think of.

"He started it."


End file.
